(1) Conventionally, portable type electronic devices capable of wireless communication using a mobile telephone network and wireless communication using a wireless LAN have been used. Electronic devices of this type include an antenna (see for example US 2007/0,202,956 A1).
(2) In addition, inside a portable type electronic device, an IC chip mounted on a circuit board and other electronic parts included in the electronic device may be connected to each other via a cable.
(3) In addition, as disclosed in US 2007/0,202,956 A1, portable type electronic devices having a wireless communication function have been conventionally used. The frequencies of radio waves used in wireless communication have recently been increased. It is desired that electronic devices handling high-frequency signals have a large ground, and that the impedance thereof be low. A conventional portable type electronic device has one circuit board coinciding substantially in size with a housing, and a ground layer is formed in the circuit board. According to such a structure, a large and low-impedance ground can be obtained.
(4) Further, an electronic device of US 2007/0,202,956 A1 has a display screen in a front surface, and has operating members that can be operated by a user on the left and right of the display screen. This electronic device has a communicating function using a wireless LAN.